board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(4)Cloud Strife vs (3)Alucard (Legends Bracket) 2018
Ulti's Analysis You can check my other writeups. I love Alucard, but he was overmatched here. This was very tight at the freeze and I hoped for a miracle, but Cloud put that to bed real quick and proved once again that FF7 just has these weird early votes that make no sense. Cloud turned a tied poll at the freeze into a 60% win, and some might look at a result like this and think Alucard doesn't belong in matches with the big boys. Well guess again pal. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/989-north-division-semifinals-alucard-vs-cloud-strife https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/1358-south-division-semifinal-alucard-vs-sephiroth Way back in the day, Alucard got embarrassed by the FF7 bros. Fast forward 16 years and he's getting 40% on their mascot. I wouldn't honestly be that shocked if he could get 45% on Sephiroth tomorrow. It was nice seeing this match be decent instead of some 71-29 murdering, but at the end of the day, Cloud was able to survive and advance. That's the name of the game in these things. Safer777's Analysis Alucard did well to reach this far but he would never win it. He is the weakest of the Division winners no doubt. So of course Cloud won with above 60% too. Of course at the start of the match Cloud was around 51.5% and look where he reached. Man can you imagine this early result like 10 years ago? It would have filled like 5 stats topics! But now? Eh. Also Alucard has faced Cloud in the very first ever contest where he lost with around 70% too. Now he did 10% better. Of course things have changed a lot since then. Also Alucard is one of the few characters that has appeared in all contests too. So yeah Alucard lost easily but he impressed. The plan man! Now for Cloud...I guess this is a good result. I can't really say because I guess that means that either all Alucard's opponents are weak or Cloud has dropped a lot or some combination of it. Or anything I guess. Still Cloud won and that is fine. Tsunami's Analysis This is a pretty good performance for Alucard, one that erased any doubt that he was legitimately stronger rather than merely being the beneficiary of a weak division. (Though make no mistake, he was the beneficiary of a weak division. Sora's inexplicable ability to always land a 1-seed, or a 2-seed when the 1-seeds were reserved for Noble Niners only in 2013, usually results in a wide-open division. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Allen acknowledged that fact when he put Sora as the 2-seed in Crono's division in 2013, since Crono had already shown himself to be the most upset-prone member of the Noble Nine.) I think this was also the match where we realized that the stats for the Second Chance brackets were messed up because they seemed to suggest that Alucard was actually the favorite there, which clearly wasn't the case. Cloud's prediction percentage in primary brackets was''far'' lower; over twice as many people picked against him when his opponent wasn't known than when it was. And that makes sense in a way, because Division 3 was host to a number of theoretical threats. Hell, two of the characters in that division had beaten Cloud already, although both of these events should be taken in the context of "weird gimmicky contests". (Mount Gamemore was pretty awesome, though.) Add to that a character that is frequently thought of as a potential Noble Niner proxy, perhaps rightly so since most of the recent Metal Gear games have been prequels, and there was certainly reason to think that someone in that division could pull the upset. Yeah, about that... Category:2018 Contest Matches